The Crossing
|commanders2=Lord *3 Unknown Mountain Kings *2 Unknown Paladins *2 Unknown Archmages *Unknown Pandaren Brewmaster |forces1=*1 Blood Mage *1 Naga Sea Witch *6 Blood Elf Engineers *Blood Elves *Blood Elf Spell Breakers *Blood Elf Priests *Blood Elf Sorceresses |forces2= *1 Dark Knight *3 Unknown Mountain Kings *2 Unknown Paladins *2 Unknown Archmages *1 Unknown Pandaren Brewmaster *12 Peasants *1 Captain *12 Militias *Footmans *20 Flying Machines *19 Mortar Teams *21 Riflemans *12 Knights *20 Gryphon Riders *7 Siege Engines *22 Apprentice Wizards *1 Bandit Lord *20 Enforcers *1 Forest Troll Warlord *22 Forest Troll Berserkers *20 Goblin Zeppelins *40 Goldin Sappers *20 Orge Warriors *1 Ogre Lord *22 Ogre Magis *14 Royal Guards *22 Red Drakes *22 Siege Engines *1 Overlord Arachnathid *18 Warrior Arachnathids *1 Storm Wyrm *8 Thunder Lizards *22 Water Elementals *22 Goblin Zeppelins *44 Goblin Shredders *20 Rock Golems *1 Deeplord Revenant *10 Ice Revenants *1 Ancient Sasquatch *14 Elder Sasquatchs *14 Red Dragons *12 Siege Golems *14 Centaur Khans *20 Gargantuan Sea Turtles *22 Pandarens |casual1=*Few |casual2=*Heavy }} The Crossing is a secret chapter of Curse of the Blood Elves. Moments after Kael and Vashj killed Kassan, Vashj reopened the portal that Kel'thuzad used to bring the Burning Legion into Azeroth. Garithos ordered his troops to take explosives from a pile of explosive barrels, ignore the defenses and destroy the portal. He convincingly told them that the one who destroyed the portal would be a hero. Kael, Vashj and some Blood Elf Engineers needed to hold Garithos forces from destroying the portal to Outland. The Blood Elf Engineers reconstruct the Dalaran's primary defenses, they constructed five types of defensive towers, they started constructing more and more towers with the resources taken from Kassan's prison while Garithos' Elite Guard ran past the towers ignoring them, with the only objective of destroying the portal by detonating explosives at it. After most of Garithos' forces were destroyed all of Kaels forces had passed through the portal, Kael ordered the Engineers to fall back to the portal, then he and Vashj passed through the portal and after that it was closed. Units Named * (Level 2 – 5) * (Level 2 – 5) * (Level 5) * Unknown Mountain King (Level 1) * Unknown Paladin (Level 2) * Unknown Archmage (Level 3) * Unknown Mountain King (Level 4) * Unknown Paladin (Level 5) * Unknown Mountain King (Level 6) * Unknown Archmage (Level 7) * Unknown Pandaren Brewmaster (Level 15) Waves 1. 12 Peasants 2. 12 Militias 3. 1 Captain, 10 Footmans 4. 20 Flying Machines 5. 1 Mountain King, 19 Mortar Teams 6. 21 Riflemans 7. 1 Paladin, 10 Knights 8. 20 Gryphon Riders 9. 7 Siege Engines 10. 1 Archmage, 22 Apprentice Wizards 11. 1 Bandit Lord, 20 Enforcers 12. 1 Forest Troll Warlord, 22 Forest Troll Berserkers 13. 20 Goblin Zeppelins, 60 Goldin Sappers 14. 1 Mountain King, 20 Ogre Warriors 15. 1 Ogre Lord, 22 Ogre Magis 16. 1 Paladin, 14 Royal Guards 17. 22 Red Drakes 18. 1 Mountain King, 22 Siege Engines 19. 1 Overlord Arachnathid, 18 Warrior Arachnathids 20. 1 Storm Wyrm, 8 Thunder Lizards 21. 1 Archmage, 22 Water Elementals 22. 22 Goblin Zeppelins, 44 Goblin Shredders 23. 20 Rock Golems 24. 1 Deeplord Revenant, 10 Ice Revenants 25. 1 Ancient Sasquatch, 14 Elder Sasquatchs 26. 14 Red Dragons 27. 12 Siege Golems 28. 14 Centaur Khans 29. 20 Gargantuan Sea Turtles 30. 1 Pandaren Brewmaster, 22 Pandarens Naga and Satyrs in Outland In this mission, only Blood elves and Vashj go through the portal, and Illidan passed through a portal on his own — yet still there are Naga in later missions and Satyrs in World of Warcraft. The Satyrs must have followed Illidan after the events of The Frozen Throne, because they aren't seen in Curse of the Blood Elves. Still, there is no explanation of how the Naga went to Outland. They may have somehow passed through a portal to Outland before the Blood Elves. Category:Campaign chapters